


Memory

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander shares a memory with an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Title:** Memory  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex, bondage, spanking implied  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Fandom:** BtVS ~ AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Xander shares a memory with an old friend  
 **A/N:** This was written as a gift for the lovely [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=memory.png)  


 

Closing his eyes against the tears that threaten to start and never stop, he sits upon the grassy ground before the cold stone marker. He gently runs his fingers over the engraved letters like the soft caress of a lover. With a sigh, he leans back and allows an old gnarled tree to support his weight, while he allows his mind to sift through his memories before settling on the one he wants to share.

Spike’s skin is taught and smooth, arms stretched high above and secured with padded leather cuffs attached to the ceiling. His bare, surprisingly delicate feet barely touch the surface of the floor. The effect on the strong, lean body is striking. Muscles stretched almost to the point of discomfort causing the chest to expand and contract with unneeded breaths. There is a scarf of the deepest blue covering eyes that he knows rival the blue of a clear summer sky. Looking down he admires the hard, pale cock encircled by a soft black leather cock ring. He stops to admire the contrast of that dark strap against the smooth, white flesh while rubbing the heel of a hand against his own hardness. Reaching out with his other hand he lifts the full balls that lie underneath, allowing them to rest in his palm. He lightly tickles the supple sensitive bit of skin just behind them, causing a soft groan to fall from Spike’s lips.  
   
   
He moves his hand upwards in a soft caress avoiding the erection and gliding over a hip. Still caressing the silky skin under his fingers, he slowly moves until he’s standing before the muscled back. Placing his other hand on Spike’s hip, he moves in close so the rough material of his denims brushes against cheeks made red from an earlier spanking. He pulls the hips back while he leans slightly forward to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “You want me to take you now, don’t you?”  
   
   
Spike nods his head slightly but Xander wants more of a response. He pulls back harder on the lean hips, grinding his denim covered erection into the abused flesh, eliciting another soft moan. “Tell me you want it. Say it.”  
   
   
“Want it, please, Xan. Want you.”  
   
   
“You’ve been so good baby,” Xander croons, happy with the reply.  “I’ll give it to you hard and fast, just how you like it. Won’t that be good?”  
   
Xander moves back slightly to remove his clothing and retrieve the slick from amongst the toys on the nearby table. He’s hard and more than ready. He became excited with the first smack of the wooden paddle against those pale perfect globes, his penis filling and stiffening in his jeans. When the colour bloomed and moans of pleasure began to fall from his lovers lips, he became impossibly hard, almost to the point of pain.  
   
The air of the room is pleasant against Xander’s bare skin, the sweat drying and cooling. He applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and gently slides his hand between the red, slightly swollen cheeks of his lover. Xander smiles when Spike spreads his legs and lets out a soft sigh as he breaches the tight hole with a finger.  Wanting to hear more of those wonderful sounds and unable to wait much longer Xander thrusts and twists a few times before sliding another finger inside. Spike begins panting and pressing back as much as his bonds allow.  
   
“You ready baby? Can hardly wait to put my cock in that tight little hole, I wanna be in you.”  
   
“Oh, yeah, now, now,” Spike pants out breathlessly.  
   
Xander finds this incredibly sexy and unwilling to wait any longer he takes his hard member in hand and pushes forward while curling his arm around the slighter man’s waist and pulling him back. The resistance is brief and the head of Xander’s cock pops through and he slides into the welcoming channel in one strong thrust. The movement lifts the vampire’s feet completely off the floor so he’s almost sitting in Xander’s lap. With much of Spike’s weight being supported by the cuffs around his wrists, the position still allows for Xander to thrust freely.  It makes the human feel powerful and strong, an arousing illusion of having the usually in control vampire at his mercy.  
Xander knows he’s not going to last and pounds into the willing body in his arms. Spike is mewling and writhing in pleasure, his head thrown back and resting on Xander’s shoulder. They are both panting and gasping for breath as their bodies rush towards orgasm. Xander feels the wonderful, welcoming tingling in his balls as his cock is enveloped and grasped by the soft, friction heated passage. Sliding his hand down he unsnaps the leather strap from Spike’s engorged, purpling penis.  
   
   
“Come with me, come now,” Xander demands.  
   
The response is almost immediate as with an inarticulate cry Spike’s cock jerks and spills his seed upon the floor. The resulting spasms around Xander’s erection send him flying into his own orgasm and with a groan he shoots deep into his lover.  
   
   
Xander comes back to himself still supporting much of Spike’s weight on legs now shaky with aftershocks. Quickly reaching up, he unfastens the cuffs from around wrists chaffed despite the soft padding and slides off the silk blindfold. Gently cradling the semiconscious form close, he lowers them both to the floor.  
   
   
Tenderly smoothing curls away from a brow damp with sweat Xander croons, “Hey baby, you okay? Talk to me, open those eyes.”  
   
   
Long eyelashes flutter briefly before parting to reveal sparkling blue eyes.  
   
   
“You okay, was that all right?”  
   
   
“No, was better. Bloody perfect, Xan.”  
   
   
The sound of feet coming closer draws him from his thoughts.  
   
   
“Hey, love. All done?”  
   
   
“Yeah. I was just sharing a memory with Jesse. I wanted him to know I’ve got someone who loves me and trusts me enough to give up all control.”  
   
   
The lovers leave hands entwined.

~*~


End file.
